


a daring dream

by jangsol



Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [12]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, dami is a prince, the shakespearean language in ff14 inspired me to write this, what is stopping me from writing another one, your typical cliche period drama forbidden love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangsol/pseuds/jangsol
Summary: Despite her lowborn birth, Gahyeon dared.
Relationships: Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687519
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As was described in the tags, I was inspired to write this as I was watching a whole series of cutscenes from Final Fantasy 14 Online, all with their posh language and stories of kingdoms and alliances and all those good grand stuff. I read ONE royalty Dami and servant Gahyeon when I first joined the fandom and well, safe to say it has left a deep impression in my mind. 
> 
> Enjoy the fluff.

Late in the night Gahyeon toiled in the Royal linenry, carefully and meticulously folding the royal linens, as she should. Prince Dami would not have any item misfolded or misplaced, as was fitting of her strict and rigid character. The maidservant had just finished folding the last of the cloths when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist to pull her close against a warm front. It was then she realized how cold she was in the winter air.

“You need to put on warmer clothes, lest you fall sick,” the soft, deep voice whispered in the maidservant's ear. Gahyeon shivered.

“Your Majesty—”

The arms wrapped themselves tighter around her. “I will not have it from you tonight.”

Gahyeon gingerly placed her hands on the slim slender fingers on her abdomen. “Yubin, what if someone walks in on us.”

“I have Siyeon standing guard at the door.”

“Wouldn’t people question what their Prince is doing in the royal linenry at this late hour of the night?”

“Who dares question their Prince’s actions?”

Gahyeon could hear the grin in the question.

“Yubin—”

The rest of her words were silenced by a kiss that melted Gahyeon where she stood. If it weren’t for the prince’s tight hold on her, she was sure she would’ve fallen to her knees from the sudden tightness that pulled deep within her stomach. She gasped when the prince finally pulled apart, gripping onto the royal robes tightly as the royal pressed their foreheads together.

“I said, I will not have it from you tonight, Gahyeon. Come to bed with me? I will not take no for an answer.”

Gahyeon chuckled. “Then why did you ask?”

Prince Dami grinned. “Because I wanted to hear that chuckle of yours.”

The maidservant blushed.

“Siyeon.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

The guard promptly appeared in the doorway, a fist to her chest as she bowed at her liege’s beckoning.

“I will be returning to my bedchambers now.”

“Understood, Your Majesty.”

Gahyeon stifled a yelp when Prince Dami picked her up and her vision flashed. When she opened her eyes again they were in the prince’s private quarters. The royal gently put her back down on solid ground, before smiling at her and intertwining their fingers together.

“Shall we?”

***

Gahyeon looked on, even as the prince smiled at her, eyes blinking slowly in sleepiness. Never in the world would Gahyeon have dreamed that she, a lowborn, orphaned slave, would have an intimate relationship—the most intimate relationship—with a high born. Even more so, with a royal whom she could unravel with the faintest of her touch, unadulterated pleasure spilling from her lips as she did so.

“What’s the matter?”

She shook her head and snuggled closer, her fingers ever stroking the bare skin of a hip lazily. The ministers would be horrified to know that a commoner—a slave commoner—had touched their prince. Or was it a violation of the royal's most sacred body? That is, if one were going according to the words they provided.

“Yubin, wouldn’t you want to take for yourself a lady from one of the noble houses?”

The royal took her hand in hers and kissed her knuckles. “You are far better than any of the ladies born into the High Court with their pompous egos and vainglory. And if you are thinking that you will never compare to them, I implore you not to discount yourself. Again. Or ever, for that matter. _You are beautiful._ ” Under the weight of the prince, she let herself get lost in the deep sea that was Yubin, Prince Dami of Raisenhart and all that she was—in the touch of her fingers that sent shivers down her spine, and the searing kiss that she dared yearn for more when she emerged from the dizziness of it all.

“I love you.”

And once again, Gahyeon dared. “I love you too.”

***

Morning came as swift as the night passed. Gahyeon quickly donned her uniform as quietly as she could, afraid to disturb the prince and her peaceful slumber.

“Leaving already? Without a goodbye and my morning kiss?"

Gahyeon turned around and gasped. “Your Majesty.”

Prince Dami had already put on her morning robes, her a hand behind her back as was the customary posture for someone of high birth, and the maidservant was greeted with a raised eyebrow in quiet reprimand.

"Yubin," Gahyeon corrected herself.

The frown shifted to an amused grin on her lips.

“If one were to see this situation otherwise, they would think that you were held prisoner in this chamber and you have now finally found an opportune moment to escape the evil grasps of the chamber’s owner.”

With wide eyes and a dry throat, Gahyeon could only open and close her mouth in shock, but Prince Dami was already shaking with laughter. The royal barely stopped herself with her own finger to her lips. “You know I jest, Gahyeon.”

The maidservant breathed a sigh of relief, swallowing thickly. “Please, don’t do that.”

The prince drew close and held her hand, a thumb gingerly brushing across her knuckles.

“Will I see you again tonight?”

Gahyeon nodded timidly.

“Till tonight then, my love.”

Gahyeon placed a cold hand on the prince’s warm cheek as she leaned in for a kiss, sealing their promise of meeting again. The prince pressed another kiss to her knuckles before reluctantly letting her go. She quickly turned around to unlatch the secret door that would take her to the tunnels where one of Siyeon’s men would be waiting to cover her exit.

As she made her way through the passageway Gahyeon wondered how she was going to quench the raging fire that was burning deep in the core of her being. And how she was going to calm the racing of her heart till she met the prince— _her prince_ —again.

Till tonight.


	2. escapade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Dami is being michievous. And Gahyeon wants to give her a piece of her mind. Not before she melts first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prince Dami and Maidservant Gahyeon was just too tantalizing not to write about again.

The maidservants scurried as orders were being shouted over the din of the kitchen. The prince was receiving an envoy that afternoon, a banquet to be prepared for the royal and the ministers, and Gahyeon was _very_ busy. Too busy to be distracted, too busy to care about anything else. That is, until a certain royal teleported right in front of her as she was grabbing more napkins for the dining table. She stifled a scream, a hand over her chest to still her racing heart.

“Yubin!”

The prince grinned. “Getting used to being informal, are we now?”

“You—”

Her protest was silenced with a searing kiss. “Be careful not to let it slip in front of Head Court Lady Noh. She will have your head for it.”

“You need to stop doing that.”

The grin grew impossibly wider, an eyebrow raised teasingly. “Stop doing what, exactly?”

“Teleporting out of nowhere and doing…” Gahyeon hissed, waving her hand vaguely in the air, “ _...this!_ ”

Gahyeon dropped the napkins in her hand when Prince Dami pulled her in by her waist for another kiss, her other hand cradling the back of her head fondly. A tongue swiped against her lips and she opened her mouth. It took every ounce of her willpower to not moan, fisting the silk of the prince’s robe tightly, heat pooling between her shaking legs. She let out a whimper.

“This?” Yubin whispered against her lips.

Gahyeon let out a deep breath and sucked in another. “That.”

Yubin chuckled softly and kissed her again, gently this time. When they pulled away Yubin nudged her nose with her own, then graced it with a kiss as well.

“I wanted to see you. Wouldn’t you at least grant me that privilege?”

The maidservant took another deep breath. She nodded.

“Thank you.”

“Gahyeon!”

The couple looked at each other in panic. “Court Lady Noh.”

Gahyeon almost yelped when lips crashed against hers for a sloppy kiss, before she was left leaning against the wall with an arm, dizzy from the whole ordeal.

Court Lady Noh stomped into the store room, clearly crossed.

“Gahyeon! What are you doing!”

The girl took in a shuddering breath as she took in her bearings and tried to make herself look presentable again. Yubin had disheveled her uniform, even if only a little. She had no doubt she had ruined the receiving robe as well.

“Mdm Noh.”

“This isn’t the time to be daydreaming child!” The aged lady stamped a foot in the ground. “Get the napkins to the dining hall at once!”

“Yes, my lady.”

Gahyeon quickly gathered the napkins and bolted out of the storage room in swift strides. She met her friend Dahyun on the way to the dining hall, who looked at her with a suspicious eye.

“Gahyeon are you all right?”

“Yes!” Gahyeon said, a little too excitedly. “I’m fine. Why?”

‘It’s just that you look a little flustered. And your lips are swollen.”

Gahyeon wiped the corner of her lips with the back of her hand.

“It’s nothing.”

She heaved a sigh when Dahyun dropped the topic and they got about setting the tables. She caught the gaze of the prince who was watching from the corner of the room, face stoic as the Chancellor detailed the contents of a report to her. But even from afar Gahyeon could see the twinkle of mischievousness in her brown eyes.

Tonight, Gahyeon was going to give the royal a piece of her mind, even if it meant the ministers were going to drag her to prison for treason.

A big, bloody piece of her mind.


End file.
